Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to capacitive touch control apparatuses, and more particularly to touch control apparatuses with fingerprint identification function.
Description of the Related Art
A touch panel is commonly used as an input and display interface of a handheld mobile device, and most of the touch panels are projective capacitive touch panels. In order to increase data confidentiality of the user, a specific authentication mechanism embedded in the handheld mobile device is provided to verify the identity of the user. For example, a password authentication is widely used to verify the identity of the user. That is, the user must enter the correct password to allow the user to use the handheld mobile device. However, it is inconvenient for the user to enter characters one by one, and the security of the authentication mechanism is decreased once the password is cracked or stolen.
Biometric identifiers, such as fingerprint, palm print, face, iris, and so on are unique and invariant to individuals. Also, related theoretical studies about biometric recognition techniques have been proposed and developed. Today, the fingerprint recognition technique is primarily applied to the handheld mobile devices.
An electronic apparatus disclosed in China Patent Application No. CN104021371A includes a visible region and a biometric feature recognition module. The biometric feature recognition module is formed in the visible region to provide the function of biometric feature recognition. A plurality of first electrode lines are arranged with intersections, and insulated from a plurality of second electrode lines in the visible region or the biometric, feature recognition module. The patent application discloses that the biometric feature recognition module may be formed in the visible region so that the user may operate the biometric feature recognition in the visible region. But the number of the first electrode lines and the second electrode lines arranged in the biometric feature recognition module is limited. The arrangement density of the electrode lines in the biometric feature recognition module is reduced to result in lower resolution and accuracy in the biometric feature recognition.